halfmoonacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Slade Numero (Number 12)
Number 12 'History' A Short History written by Number 12 himself. I was born in a Facility along with eleven other babies. We weren't given proper names just numbers because there wasn't any need to put too much thought into us, after all we were only experiments. Once we reached the age of 6 we were told, by the masked men, not to try to escape because it was impossible and we would only end up dead. During the following years I were trained to handle a sword and kill. Even though I had no experience in the outside world, I knew it wasn't right to take another persons life, but I had to keep learning how too otherwise I would be punished by the masked men. When I turned 10 I was asked to go to lab 12. Not wanting to get in trouble I followed my orders. In the lab I was tied to a chair and made to close my eyes. After about 5 minutes of total darkness, my head was tilted back and I was told to open my mouth. So I did. I was given a thick liquid that stung my mouth and throat. After the pain was gone I passed out When I woke up I really wanted to kill the masked men. To my surprise, I noticed someones presence behind me. I whipped myself around to meet the glare of one of the masked men. Suddenly I was full of rage and before I knew it, Blue Flames were surrounding my hands. Before I could throw the flame at the man I felt a sting on my lower back. Once again I pass out. At the age of 13, I had planned my escape. I was sick of being treated badly and having to constantly train my body. Numbers 2, 5 and 9 had already died trying to escape but I was not scared because I would rather die then live a pointless life. Unarmed, I tried to escape but was captured, tortured and interrogated by the masked men. During my punishment I came up with an improved plan, I would go along with what the masked men wanted me to do, training to kill and exercising until I was strong enough to take them on by myself. 2 years passed. During a swordplay training session, I began my attack. I killed 2 of the masked men with my training sword before the other experiments started to help me out. Numbers 1, 10 and 11 didn't help out but the rest did. We were running towards the the entrance of the facility before we were intercepted by at least 15 masked men. Within the group of masked men there were swordsmen, axemen and Archers. Us experiments wielded swords and were not prepared for archers. Regardless we attacked with no fear. After 10 minutes of blood spill there were two people left standing. Me, unharmed, and an unharmed archer. We had about 20 meters of space between each other and I knew that there was no way I could get out of the situation without getting hurt. So I did the only thing I could think of and charged, sword raised, at the archer. During my run I was shot in the upper thigh of my right leg and the shoulder of my left arm. Before the men could land a third shot, I had stabbed him right through the heart. After this, I checked for survivors but found none. Not wanting to check on the 3 experiments that were left behind, I left the cave and found myself in a forest. Since then I have been wandering the world trying to find answers to my endless pile of questions... I find myself applying at DarkBlood Academy in my search for answers 'Luggage' Basic Clothing, a switchblade and a hooded cloak 'Class' Night Class 'Species' Experimental Human (Elementalist) 'Powers' Emotional Flame: Number 12's flames change colour based on his emotions. Red Flame: 12 makes a red flame when he is angry which is his strongest type of flame. Blue Flame: 12 makes a blue flame when he is calm. It is weak but can still be used for a campfire. Purple Flame: Not much is known about this flame. But it was conjured when he was showing off his abilities to Lara so it might have something to do with love. Pink Flame: This Flame is triggerd by love and is not useful in anyway. But it looks great.